Underground
by 9mouse9
Summary: The Underground is much better than the surface you left behind. Sure it has its ups and downs, but it's still something. But what happens when timelines get mixed up? When the universes collide? The Multiverse is out of order, and it's up to you and a timid ghost named Chara to fix it. It won't be easy... but it will happen.
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter One~

You awaken on a bed of buttercups. You have no knowledge of how you got here, just that you were exploring Mt. Ebbot and fell down.

You sit up. You can feel the warmth of the sun pouring down on you from the hole you fell through. You look around and try to stand, despite your throbbing head and the pain in your arm.

It didn't work.

Then, you see someone. A person that seems to be...floating?

"Greetings. I'm Chara." It says. It offers you it's hand to help you stand.

You try to take it, but your hand phases right through it.

"Oh! Sorry. I'm still kinda getting used to this form. I can't really touch anything."

You nod and shrug, signifying that it was fine.

You had never really been scared of the unnatural or paranormal.

Ghosts, monsters—they didn't bug you.

They weren't even you worst fear.

Your worst fear was your school.

Always had been.

Your school where everyone teased you for being mute, where you sat alone.

Silent.

Wordless.

 _Worth_ less.

So now as Chara floated over you, her face wrinkled in concern, you hoped she wouldn't notice.

You bring yourself to your feet and smile.

"Do...you want me to help you get out of here? I could try, I mean-"

You nod. This Chara doesn't seem very confident in herself...

"Alright then. So..first, what's your name?"

You had been dreading this question.

You think quickly, which actually turned out to be a dumb solution because...

You shrugged.

"You...don't know your name?"

You nod. Internally, you're facepalming.

"Well...we'll come up with one as we go along, right? Now, let's go."

Chara starts to float away and looks back to make sure you're following.

You enter a room with a flower directly in the center. Light shines down on it, like a spotlight would.

"Howdy."

"Hm... that sounds familiar for some reason-" Chara is muttering to herself.

"I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower!"

You smile patiently, letting him know that he could continue.

"Hm..." The flower hums as he looks you up and down. "You're new to the underground, arent'cha? Golly, you must be so confused... someone ought to show you how things work around here."

"He's right! I could do that! Hey Flowey-"

"Guess lil' ol' me will have to do!"

"Did—did he not hear me or...?" Chara looks down.

"Ready? Here we go!"

Before you have a chance to comprehend what's happening, you're thrown backwards and your face and chest seems to have some sort of warmth pulsating in front of it.

You're scared.

You try to FLEE, but it's almost as if there's a box keeping you and this mysterious warmth trapped inside.

"You see that heart? That's your SOUL. The very culmination of your being!"

Flowey explained how your soul needed to get stronger via LV, which stood for LOVE.

That doesn't sound too bad—after all, all you need is LOVE.

"Love?" Chara said. "Love... LOVE! Human!"

You look at Chara, still regretting not telling her your name.

Flowey was droning on about how friendliness pellets spread LOVE; you could stop to listen to Chara.

"RUN!" Chara tried to grab you, obviously forgetting that she was a ghost. You ran anyway; Chara was trustworthy, right?

"Where are you going, FRIEND?" Flowey said as his face twisted and distorted itself into something to fuel your nightmares.

You ran further, your heart tearing itself out of your chest.

Flowey suddenly appears beside you and Chara.

"Aww, you really thought you could escape? How MORONIC."

You and Chara keep running (well, Chara mostly floating) and Flowey keeps coming up beside you.

Eventually, he corners you.

"Ha ha... you IDIOT, in this world, it's kill or BE killed. Don't bother trying to escape... these 'friendliness pellets' need someone to harm, right? Now that we've got that cleared up— **DIE**."

"HUMAN!" Chara was screaming. You know Flowey can't hear her. You stand still and strong. These pellets can't hurt you. You convince yourself that no harm will come of these. And suddenly, pulsating through your veins as if you drank it down, DETERMINATION.

You are filled with DETERMINATION.

The pellets are closing in, but you're not scared. And then-

"Ah!"

Something has knocked Flowey out of the park.

Literally.

"What—what a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth."

Chara whispers something that sounds confusedly like the word "mom", but you can't really hear her, so you shrug it 're not sure whether you can trust this... this... goat lady. After Flowey, you're not sure _who_ you can trust.

This majestic looking lady seems to sense your fear.

"Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS. Come. I will guide you through the catacombs."

You look to Chara, who nods. She obviously trusts Toriel; but the can't have met before... right?

You nod to Toriel and follow as she has instructed.

She's very kind and welcoming to you. She educates you in the operations of the RUINS, makes you a pie, reads you some snail facts... she reminds you a bit of your mum, back home...

Home?

Toriel claims this _is_ your home, but you would doubt.

After all, where's the best friend you left behind? Where are the kids who accepted you for being mute? Where are the bedtime stories Mom used to read to you before...?

No.

This can't be your home.

You tug Toriel's sleeve with your mind made up.

"Yes, my child? Is there something you need?"

You rub the back of your neck, nervous.

 _When can I leave the RUINS?_ You sign.

"Oh child, do you always speak in sign language?"

Way to change the subject.

Toriel sighed. "My child, there is something I must do. Stay here."

No! You can't stay here! You have to return home!

You follow Toriel downstairs, gesturing for Chara to follow.

She complies in a very timid manner.

Toriel is mumbling to herself. "I must close off the exit. No one should have to suffer again."

"Child." Toriel says as you stop behind her. "Go to bed. This is for your own good."

 _*But you refuse._

Toriel seems upset. Not even so much angry as she does disappointed.

"Fine. You want to leave so badly? Let them get you. I was only trying to protect you, but alas, if this is how it has to be. Ah, children, so naïve..."

You try to step forward, but Toriel steps faster.

"Uh uh uh, my dear child, don't think you can just go out there to die. You must first prove yourself. Prove to me that you are strong enough to survive."

It's just the two of you now.

No Chara, no Froggit—this is your battle.

And you're DETERMINED to win.

 _ **A/N: Ah, Undertale. It's a great game, really. And I wanted to write about it. So I did. My OC/Persona will be in here, very soon in fact, but for now... enjoy the show.**_

 _ **~Cassie~**_


	2. Snowdin

**~Chapter Two** ~

* * *

You stand and face Toriel.

"I was afraid of this." Toriel says, shaking her head in disappointment. "And you seemed like such a nice child."

You feel a bit guilty... Toriel was like a mother to you. She fed you, gave you a place to sleep—she obviously wanted you to be safe.

She's also currently fighting you for no good reason, other than the fact that she's obviously paranoid and trying to convince you that everyone is out to kill you...?

* _Toriel attacks!_

Chara whispers these words to you, as a warning, you would have to believe. You try to dodge, but a few hit you. You feel your determination fading, just a bit.

You decide to ACT a certain way; maybe Toriel would stop fighting you. 

_*You try to talk,_

Chara is watching you. Your hands don't move. _*You can't seem to think of any conversation topics._ She says, after deducing that you are wracking your brain to think of something, anything to say.

You debate FIGHTing, or maybe just FLEEing.

"Don't fight her, please." Chara whispers to you, as if reading your mind. She obviously seems to trust Toriel as much as you did.

As much as you do.

After a while, with the light that your SOUL radiates getting dimmer, and your DETERMINATION slowly leaving your body, you notice something about Toriel's attacks.

They aren't... attacking.

They mostly avoid you, and Toriel looks uncomfortable. Her deep red eyes look awkwardly to the ground. She doesn't seem to want to really FIGHT you.

So, you SPARE her again. You can't FIGHT.

You won't FIGHT.

"I know it is not much, but..." She smiles woefully. "We could have a happy life here."

You stare at her, a sort of sadness in your eyes, but you stay silent. Your hands don't move.

"I suppose the RUINS do seem small once you get used to them."

She sighs. "Well, my child, you have a right to leave. You've proven yourself. I know you are strong enough to make it outside of the RUINS. But promise me one thing."

You look at Toriel, expectant.

"When you leave the RUINS... promise me you will not ever come back."

Toriel bends down to give you the softest hug you've ever received. She smiles a sad smile and walks away.

You see her head turn, just a bit, to look back at you, but she continues on.

Chara turns to you after Toriel leaves.

"Thank you." She says, "For not hurting her. I know you may have had reason to FIGHT her, but thanks for listening."

You start to push open the door to the RUINS, but it's too heavy for your small frame. You know Chara won't be of much help, on account of the fact that she's a ghost, made of ectoplasm.

You eventually give up trying and head back to Toriel's house.

You knock on her door, which she answers.

She's wearing...red?

This must be her house-wear or something like that.

"Oh, child, I thought I told you not to come back. That means, I suppose, that you never left the RUINS in the first place. Good. I knew you would come to your senses. Come in."

You nod and smile, grateful for Toriel's hospitality.

"I prepared a pie for you, my child, as a celebration of your return!" Toriel presents you with a slice of really fragrant butterscotch-cinnamon pie.

Of course, you grin and take a bite.

What. Did you just eat.

You feel a burning sensation run down your throat. The pain is unbearable, so you start choking.

"Don't worry my child; I'm making this easier for the both of us!"

Chara gasped behind you, and her horrified expression was the last thing you saw before everything went black.

* * *

You wake up again outside of the RUINS, in a snowy path. You see a skeleton and Chara standing over you, though they are quite blurry.

You sit up, scared of the skelly and inch closer to Chara. The skeletal figure extends his arm.

"Hey, what's up bud? Don't ya know how to greet a new pal? Go ahead and take my hand."

You take it. It feels strange touching a hand with no skin on it, but you don't hate the feeling, and better yet, he helps you up.

"Now then. It's common courtesy to shake one's hand after meeting, y'know."

You roll your eyes. This skeleton seems immature. You shake his hand.

PPPPFFFFFFBBBBBBTTTTT

There are no words to describe how this feels. It's not the best feeling, of course.

"Heh, whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's always funny."

It wasn't that funny, you think, but you smile at the skeleton anyway.

"I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton. Right now, I'm actually supposed to be looking out for humans..."

You don't like the sound of that.

"But...Y'know...I don't really care about capturing anybody."

You let out a breath you didn't realize you were holding in.

"Now my brother, Papyrus? He's a human-hunting FANATIC."

You're nervous again.

"I actually think that's him over there. Here, I have an idea. Go through this gate thingy. Yeah, go right through. My brother made the bars too wide to stop anybody."

You look at Chara. You shrug and do as Sans asked.

"Quick, behind that conveniently shaped lamp!"

Woah. That lamp is conveniently shaped. What are the odds?

You run behind it.

A taller skeleton, whom you assumed was Papyrus, and a red headed, horned girl about his height stomp up.

"Sup bro? Cassie?"

"You know what 'sup' brother! It's been eight days and you STILL haven't recalibrated the puzzles! You just hang around your station! What are you even doing?!"

"Starin at this lamp. It's really cool. Wanna look?"

The girl—Cassie, was it? -cranes her neck to look behind the lamp. She stifles a giggle.

"NO! I don't have time for that! What if a human comes through?!" The skeleton stamped his foot childishly.

You stifle a laugh behind the lamp. Papyrus' demeanor was intimidating at first, but you could tell he was a huge softie.

"I want to be ready. I will be the one. I MUST be the one! I will capture a human. And then I, the GREAT Papyrus, will get all the things I utterly deserve!"

Chara grins. She must feel the same way you do.

'Respect, recognition...I will finally be able to join the royal guard! People will ask to be my 'friend?' I'll bathe in a shower of kisses every morning!"

"Hmm..." Sans says. "Maybe this lamp will help you."

You see what Sans is doing here. You kind of hope it works, but if Papyrus is this serious about catching humans, you probably shouldn't.

"Sans! You are not helping, you lazybones! All you do is sit and boondoggle! You get lazier and lazier every day!"

"Hey, take it easy. I've gotten a ton of work done. A SKELE-ton."

Cassie face-palms as a rim shot plays out of nowhere.

"SANS!"

"come on, you're smiling."

"I am and I hate it!"

Papyrus sighs. "Why does someone as great as me have to do so much just to get some recognition?"

"Wow, sounds like you're really working yourself...to the bone."

"UGH! I am going to attend to my puzzles. And as for your work, maybe put a little more…BACKBONE into it! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

Papyrus begins to march away again, but not before adding an awkward, "Heh…" Cassie smiles and shakes her head, winking at you before jogging to catch up with Papyrus.

"So that was Paps and Cassandra-Marie. Call her Cassie if you want to see tomorrow."

You let out a silent chuckle at that one.

"It's true though…now, you can come out. Can I ask a favor of you?"

You nod.

"Cool. You see, my bro's been feeling kinda down lately, an it would really cheer him up to see a human. So, could you please just…let him try out his little 'traps' and stuff? He can't hurt you, promise."

You nod again. Shouldn't be too hard…

"Great. Wanna head into Snowdin?"

You nod yet again and set off.

 _ **A/N: This took a while to write with school and stuff, sorry. Anyway, This chapter was more dialogue between Sans and Paps than anything. No regrets  
I have nothing more to say, so…be fantabulously fabsome!  
Have a great day/night,  
Cassie**_


End file.
